


Nickelodeon Mexican Horror

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Nickelodeon Mexican Horror Fics [1]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: Alternate Universe - Alice in Wonderland Fusion, Creepypasta, Dark Comedy, F/M, Ghosts, Horror Comedy, Macabre, Mexican Horror, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 15:04:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15866046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Nickelodeon Mexican Horror (or Nick Mexican Horror, for short) is a crossover event held on Archive on our own. Seven new fanfictions, The Marvelous Misadventures of Cupcake, Opie, The Elevator Girl, Mariluz and Enid, Pasteles Epeluznantes, Marilili the Cute Little Ghost Girl and The Slender Adventures of Sol and Luna, are each haunted by ghosts, skeletons, demons and a human in a special chapter.





	1. Chapter 1

Later, Manny was in the botanica. 

Manny soon swept all of the junk.

"Oh, look," Manny said as she noticed a tag. "This trunk belonged to my boss' great grandma. She was a pretty cool lady," she then noticed a photo of a girl who looked awfully like her boss. 

Manny takes out a crystal ball and skulls and notices a secret compartment. 

Manny gulped at the secret compartment and took out a dusty old book before blowing the dust off. "'Voodoo Doll Spellbook'? 

Manny soon looked at it. "Hmm..." 

"If I can't get through to my boss, maybe a little magic will." 

Manny begins reading.

Later in Allison's house

"It's like, Carolina gets eyelash extensions and suddenly she's too good for us?" Allison said as she was on the phone with her friend. "I know! I KNOW!" 

"So, you like disrupting my séances with your inane phone calls?" Manny glared before reciting a spell to make her a creepy doll. "Alma de tigre y calavera de bebé, ¡hazla una muñeca bebé!"

But Allison saw a mexican creepy doll which makes her scream.

"Aaaah where's my phone!"

A mexican creepy doll texted to Allison's friend.

"No! This can't be happening!" Allison then ran upstairs while Manny smiled.

Manny, Cupcake, Isabel and Dali are ready to perform their séance.

"Okay, guys, now that I've taken care of my annoying boss, let's get this over with," Manny told her company before she clapped the lights to turn them out and they were in the dark except for the ominous candle lights. "Ohhhh, spirit of Carmelo,my late family dog, who really killed you?"

"Guys, I'm glad I can't use my phone, because this conversation had to happen in person!" Allison smiled in the kitchen as she met with her friends.

Cupcake, Manny, Isabel and Dali started to get angry.

"Ay how tragico?!"

Back in the botanica... 

Cupcake flipped through the pages to find the spell, and where she soon found it. 

Manny took a look and approved. "This spell is too perfect! It has to work!" 

"Hmm... We'll see who boss them around from now on," Manny smirked as she put a voodoo doll under Allison's pillow.

The Next Day.....

Manny and Cupcake see Allison going crazy due to stress that they put her through.

"What's wrong Allison did you get stressed out all because of a creepy doll."

Cupcake laughed.


	2. Picture Perfect

[1920s ragtime music plays. Opie, Marisol, Magdalena, Juan Manuel, Maribel, Abel and Mr. Chapi put the portraits on the wall, like Man with apple on his face, a girl riding a penny farthing, a creepy black cat and a man and the ghost of a murdered bride.]

"That was awesome!"

"Everyone say cheese"

[A photographer takes a picture of Juan Manuel, Opie, Marisol, Magdalena, Maribel, Abel and Mr. Chapi, but they notice ghosts appear in photos]

[Magdalena is the first to panic, but the others (with the exception of Mr. Chapi) are quick to follow her lead.] 

[They all head for shelter.]

"Mr. Chapi focus do you notice something"

"It means the ghost of a woman appear in our photo every time we take a picture, how....could....this....happen."

"Uh-oh"

"Keep it together Magdalena it's just a creepy photo."

"Chill out, Magdalena! 

"There's only one way to settle this......Perform a seance"

Thunder crash and creepy laughing

"Now, everybody hold hands." Marisol instructed. "Except for you Mr. Chapi."

She waited for everyone...but Mr. Chapi... to interlock hands.

"Is there anyone who has someone specific they'd like to contact?" Marisol asked.

"Our mom's friend Creepy Carmela." Came a voice from across the room.

"Creepy Carmela it is." Maribel and Abel said.

"Do you have something that belonged to er?" Marisol asked.

He drew a newsboy cap out of his pocket. "That'll do fine." Abel decided.

"Creepy Carmela, if you are with us, I command you to come forth."

Nothing.

"Creepy Carmelo, if you can hear me, let us know."

There came a knock overhead. 

"I'm scared." 

But they see the ghost of a woman with black hair in a bun and wears a victorian style black dress.

"Hello"

Everybody screamed and thunder crash.


	3. That Crazy Flower

As Mariora was reading a book, she noticed The Elevator Girl holding a cursed seed.

"Hey, Mariora!" She said. "I got you a seed?" 

The Elevator girl gives Mariora a seed.

"What is that?"

Thunder crash

"It's the demonic seed from the underworld."

Creepy laughing

"And it's a angelic seed"

Harp plays and angelic choir ahhh.

"Be careful Mariora you must not feed the demonic seed water otherwise the seed becomes.......[gulp] loca flor demoníaca!"

"No worries Marisara i can handle this"

Later, Mariora is reading a book about demonic seeds when she heard 1930s creepy music.

"Oh no She's gonna kill me!"

Mariora went outside to feed the demonic seed water.She drops a book when she saw the giant red demon flower.

"Uh-oh"

"I am Loca Flor Demoniaca! Lord of demonic flowers!"

Mariora thinking

"Oh man She's gonna kill me if i feed a demonic flower some water."


	4. Into the Woods

Mariluz couldn't help but feel like someone was watching her. She stopped and looked around herself every few minutes to see if anyone was spying on her but she didn't see anyone.

"You okay?" Enid asked noticing her uneasiness.

"I'm fine but I have the weirdest feeling somebody's watching me. Do you see anyone staring at me?"

"No."

"Maybe it's my imagination."

But they see the skeleton of a man who was drunk.

"Aaaah what is that?"

Enid sighed "Mariluz it's a man who died while being drunk."

Crows caw

"Uh-oh"

But a bird landed on Mariluz's finger

"Hi care for a song"

A bird chirp and Mariluz begin to sing much to Enid's dismay.

"Mariluz don't!"

The wind was blowing very hard that night, in fact it sounded like screaming. Terrible screaming and howling, it reminded her of the stories of the mexican banshee her father tell her when she was a little girl.


	5. Little Mariluz Riding Hood

"Mariluz i need you to babysitting your baby sister while we're out"

"Okay Mom"

Mariluz founds a old book in the attic.

"Uh-oh"

She heard her baby sister cry

"You want me to read you a [gulps] scary bedtime story."

Ysabel clapped her hands while laughing.

"It's belong to my great grandma and it's called Espeluznantes Historias de Terror del Terror"

Ysabel giggles

"It was a dark and stormy night,a girl who brings treats to her grandma."

She loved to take walks in the woods, it helped her reflect on her thoughts and think clearly with the chilly breeze of pine needles wafting through the air.

It was generally a nice place to be, with small squirrels scurrying here and there, up the trees, across the land with acorns in tow.

She hummed a tune to herself, swaying in time with the imaginary beats as she took in the scenery around her, it helped her to relax, unwind- especially when she needed a breather.

Mariluz's red cloak fluttered behind her as she fiddled with the strings of her cloak absentmindedly, her padding slowly coming to a halt upon seeing the footpath divided into two different pathways- left and right.

Her head bobbing to an creepy song from vocaloid.

As she strolled down the path at a steady and slow pace, she could hear the faint sound of frantic sobbing and whimpering.Mariluz's interest peaked as it filled her ears but knew it wouldn't be a good idea, it was almost nearing midnight since the stars were creeping from behind the translucent mist of clouds- but her curiosity got the best of her.

She peered at the crouched figure from behind a large oak tree, its stump wide enough to obscure her from the stranger's vision.

The howling cries only got louder and Mariluz's heart lurched at the heart-breaking noise vociferated from what she could describe a beast.

She gulped remembering how the saying 'Curiosity killed the cat' always goes and ends, with her in a similar position she almost let out a strangled scream but held back, the beast or stranger per se didn't seem dangerous or harmless in general- no wicked beast would cry...unless it was trying to deceive Mariluz? Just to rip her heart out and feast upon it?

Her heart froze, as if it had suddenly been preserved in ice as her shoulders stiffened, tense.

Flaming green eyes were staring right back at her, boring into her uncleansed soul that was weighed down by wrong doings.

She gulped, feeling her heart skip a beat upon seeing the stranger's full appearance.


	6. Chole in Wonderland

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and all of the ponies were out enjoying the day. 

That left a very bored Chole alone by the river. 

"I'm going to be late." Her eyes flipped open and head popped up at the unfamiliar voice. A stranger? Maybe he needed help finding his way around! 

"I can help! My name is Chole and..." She jumped to her feet and eagerly looked around. But no one was there. "Um, hello?"

The only other creature there was Bibi. Her hair drooped in disappointment at the sight of the cranky little white rabbit.

"I don't have time for this!" he snapped back. And so he hopped away. Chole's jaw dropped to the ground. How long have I been in the sun? I must be hallucinating. 

"Bibi!" Chole yelled, chasing after him. "Wait! Where are you going?"

"There's no time for waiting!" She groaned.

Before she knew it,Chole was at The Slender Mansion right by Slenderman Forest. 

When there was no reply, she started to inch forward. Chole cautiously looked under the bush. There was a gaping hole underneath it. Peering into it, she let out a startled gasp.

"Oh no! This thing goes on forever! He's probably hurt! I better get Slender-"

Just as she was turning around, a pair of hands shoved her down the hole. Chole fell screaming hysterically. What was going on?

"This is all very curious," she muttered, watching a desk and some dolls float by. "Am I dead? Did I hit the bottom and this is death? At least there's dolls." But as she reached over to pick up a dolls, she found the doll's eyes were missing. "OH COME ON!" 

Suddenly,Chole hit the ground with a soft thump. However, the doll she was holding in hit her with a loud thump. She yelped in pain, falling over and holding her head tightly. "Ow, ow, ow..."

As the pain subsided, Chole finally got to her feet. 

"I've finally hit the bottom. I'm in a room full of doors. Big doors, fancy doors, little doors, and a door on the ceiling. Is that the one I fell in from?" She stopped to inspect the room further. "I'm going to try opening one now." 

It felt like hours had passed, but Chole was starting to correctly suspect that time didn't run normally in this place. She didn't want to open her eyes unless she woke up by the river again. The river! That's it! This is only a crazy dream!

It was a dream. But every time she opened her eyes, the room was still there and she was still alone.

From above, it closely resembled an ocean during a storm. It was dark, coming up in miniature, frothy waves. Paint from the green and red door had peeled off, giving the impression of seaweed and tiny little red fishes darting through the water. There was even a little teacup floating like a boat with a napkin sail and spoons for oars. A small, fluffy creature was rowing frantically against the current. Chole watched in amazement.


	7. Inez's Tea Party

Creepy music box playing as Inez who was walking to a little girl who was wearing a red pinafore dress.

"H-hi y-you're invited to my tea party"

But a creepy little girl nodded which makes Inez shudder.

Inez invite her friends expect for her arch rival.

Later, Everyone was wearing tea party clothes.

 

Inez, Marilili and their friends were watching a mexican horror movie about a creepy doll tea party.

Creepy accordion and singing saw playing

"Legend says this tea party had dolls. Creepy, broken-faced dolls. They were on the table and became an important part of the game"

Thunder crash

 

"I'm scared?!"

"Mommy!!"


	8. Slender Dilemma

In Marisol's house, Marisol's baby sister Gabi can't stop crying.

"We've gotta do something before bad things happens!," Slenderman told the others. 

"I dunno, I can imagine quite a bit," Mariluna replied darkly as she imagined herself with her creepy doll to scare Gabi. "It almost makes me smile..." she then bared her teeth in a frightening manner.

"Mariluna smiling?" Marisol asked before shuddering at the very thought.

"Trust me, underneath all that coldness and darkness, there's someone who smiles." Slenderman said. 

Marisol soon had a idea.

"I got an idea"

"Leaving is not a idea."

Marisol has a photo of herself as a baby 

Later.....

"Uh, is Slendy gonna be okay?" Marisol asked.

"He'll be fine, he's going through the seven stages of grief," Mariluna replied. "Shock."

"How could this happen?!" Slenderman cried out in shock.

"Denial." Mariluna said.

"It's a mistake," Slenderman said nervously. "No way that could happen!"

"Bargaining." Mariluna said.

"It's okay, maybe I can fix it." Slenderman suggested.

"Fear." Mariluna said.

"There is no way I can fix this!" Slenderman cried out in fear.

"Anger." Mariluna said.

"I'm gonna chopped Gabi's head off and put it in a box!" Slenderman snapped. "

"Despair." Mariluna said.

"And when I'm done with Gabi!" Slenderman glared at the others. "I'm coming for you little humans!"

"He's stuck on anger." Mariluna noted.

"Guys guess what?" Marisol asked as she has a creepy doll that she got from a abandoned store.

Slenderman and Marisol screamed.

"What is that!?"

"Oh i got it from a abandoned store"

Later, a creepy doll cheers Gabi up with a song and dance.


End file.
